Akabane Karma
Akabane Karma (赤羽カルマ) was the ace striker of Teikoku Junior High. She is also capable of being in every position thus a Libero, however her forte is Forward and Midfielding. "A quiet girl often seen with her game console. Calm and scheming, she is a girl that appreciates solitude." Background Edit Her mother and father divorced when she was little and brought her sister and brother to live with him (sister for five years, brother for four years; they claimed that living there suck and would not want to live there again, EVER). Since then her father was despised by her siblings; although they do love him, but they’re a bit harsh on him. Her father regretted what he did but he couldn't undo the past; so he asked for forgiveness few times. Her father sometimes asked her to sleep over at his house with his new family; sometimes even asking her to stay with him. She played soccer because of her cousin's love for the sport; she was roped into it. But then they discovered her talents. Even though she's never been interested in the sport, when her cousin died due to his sickness, she kept on playing soccer to remember him. Appearance Edit Her hair color is dark red (blood red), and she has a pair of midnight blue eyes. She has slim figure. She wears her hair down, sometimes tying it to a low pony tail or braided it, although the former is more often. Usually wearing long black jeans, dark red shirt and black vest (sometimes black hoodie jacket); she is mildly boyish in appearance. She likes to wear dark blue sneakers, although the color doesn't matter. During formal occations, she likes to wear dresses; although ones that doesn't slow her down. Usually she wears her plain knee-lenght simple sleeve-less dress. Personalities Edit She’s a my-pace kind of girl; doesn’t care what everyone sees in her (people’s opinion about her), easy going, and to-hell-with-it characteristics. She rarely talks, and most often drowns in her music (almost always seen wearing midnight green colored headphones, playing handheld game consoles (NDS3D, PSPVita, etc) or if not asleep (easily falls asleep—especially when her playlist went on shuffle and plays jazz music.) She's a hard to please girl, and is extremely sarcastic and insensitive. She's also a don't want to lose ''kind of person, people often saw this side of her in the pitch. In Other Fics Edit (In progress.) Hissatsu Tatics Edit *'HT Brilliant Hellfire *HT Catenaccio Counter Hissatsu Edit *OF' Brisingamen *'OF Loki's Trickery *DF Jormungadr's Fangs *SH' Laevateinn *'SH' Loki’s Wrath *'SH Odin Sword *SK' Oiroke UP! *'OF Killer Fields *SH' Koutei Penguin 1gou Combination Hissatsu Edit *'SH Dragon Tornado *SH The Birth *SH The Earth *SH Grand Fire *SH Crossfire *SH Honoo no Kazamidori *SH Prime Legend *SH Joker Rains *SH Fire Tornado DD *SH Koutei Penguin 2gou *SH Koutei Penguin 3gou *SH Death Zone *SH Death Zone 2 Keshin Edit *KH '''Loki, Lord of Aesir Trivia *She could fall asleep anywhere. *Her most of her hissatsus are based on Aesir/Nordic Myths. (Not counting the Combination Hissatsus and Hissatsu Tactics) *She can dance street dance (hiphop, breakdance, et al) *Despite her quietness, she likes to make use of people and scheme plans (soccer gaming plan/tactics—also applicable in daily ‘bad’ plans in life) *She likes the band RADWIMPS very much. *She has osakan accent but rarely use it. Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Libero